


Dancing With the Stars

by Elizabeth_Payne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theater, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roxas and Ventus Are Twins (Kingdom Hearts), Sora and Vanitas Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Payne/pseuds/Elizabeth_Payne
Summary: Ventus and Roxas have a dead mother and an abusive father. Ventus just got out of a horrible relationship with Terra. During their Junior year of college everything takes a major turn for the worse.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Past Cloud/Sephiroth, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Dancing With the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shit. I'm very tired, but I'll edit and work on this story more soon.

The audience was invested, Sora could tell. The theater had decided to turn Edgar Allan Poe's "The Telltale Heart" into a play. This was the show they were doing in celebration of Halloween.   
"Villains!" Ventus shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! -tear up the planks! -here, here!  
Sora smiled widely from the stage's side.  
"It is the beating of his hideous heart!" Everyone froze. The cast, after a moment, came together and bowed. The applause rang through the auditorium, cheering, whistling, and shouts echoed into the night. The curtains were drawn.   
The cast instantly dispersed, people murmuring and attending their dressing rooms. Sora was distracted staring at Riku. The two had broken up the week prior which made rehearsals tense and awkward. Ventus and Roxas approached, already ridden of their costumes.   
"Sora, hurry up! We have to get back to your dorm house for the after-party!" Ventus said enthusiastically.   
Sora was snapped out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Gimme a minute and I'll be ready!" he said before darting off.   
\-----  
The house was buzzing with life. After every play, the theater's cast came together as a celebration of yet another successful play. Roxas was a loner, therefore he nursed a drink and stood on the sidelines. He was watching Sora closely. Sora always gets drunk off his ass.   
Sora looked up and saw Roxas. "Roxy! Come play Jenga!" Sora said loudly. Roxas smiled softly before shaking his head and going over to the Jenga group which consisted of his twin, Ventus, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Tifa, Axel, Aerith, Tifa and himself. Ventus, Cloud, Riku and Aerith don't drink, as they're designated drivers for half of the party. Roxas sat down next to Axel, who quickly pulled him into his lap. "Hey Rozy," Axel slurred, "Wanna play?" Roxas smiled and nodded. "'Course Ax, don't I always?  
Yet, in hindsight, that was a very bad decision.   
\-----  
Sora woke up in the floor of his bedroom. He blinked slowly, attempting to find out his surroundings. He didn't recognize his room until he spotted his cat, Gussoreo, off to the side of him asleep. Sora sat up and pulled the cat in his lap."Goose!" he shouted happily. A loopy grin on his face. just then Axel poked his head in the door. "We've gotta clean the place. Come help."   
Sora nodded and set the cat on the bed before standing up. He made his way to the kitchen where there were Jenga blocks everywhere, duct tape on the ceiling, someone's underwear hanging on the back of a chair and a houseful of people with no idea what had happened.   
Roxas looked up from the counter and looked at Sora before saying, "Who's the raggedy homeless looking dude with spiky black hair that looks eerily similar to you that randomly showed up out nowhere?"   
Sora looked confused. "Spiky black hair? Raggedy homeless looking? Oh, Vanitas!" Sora turned and ran down the hall to a vacant room before pounding on the door. The man Roxas described earlier opened the door a few moments later looking disheveled.   
"I didn't know you were here." Sora pouted.   
"Sorry. I got here in the middle of your party, found a cute blonde, took him upstairs and did him." Vanitas said.   
"Cute blonde?" Sora whispered then peeked through the dor past Vanitas and saw Ventus on his bed. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! Vanitas! He has a boyfriend!"  
"He does? Who?"   
"Terra!"   
Just then, the doorbell rang, leaving a group of barely adult men and a huge problem behind.


End file.
